


Cool For The Summer

by Syven_Siren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Imagine, Bucky Barnes Imagines, Bucky Imagine, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pool, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Summer, Summer Fluff, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you, bucky barnes imagine, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Bucky still can’t figure out how the reader was able to do this but he’s sure glad it happened.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Kudos: 34





	Cool For The Summer

He thought you were joking when you said you were heading out in search of a swimming pool. He didn’t understand why you wouldn’t just go by the tower. Tony has the perfect pool installed there. When you ignored his first reasonable option, he then attempted to convince you there was no place you’d fit the pool, especially now that you both had moved into a small Brooklyn apartment. But here he stands, dumbfounded, as you lounge, feet kicked up on the inflatable rim and water sloshing out, on your building’s roof in a much too small pool. **  
**

“How did you even get the water to the roof for this?”

“Can’t you just let some things remain a mystery, Buck?” You quip, tipping your beer bottle towards your lips, “Are you gonna join me or not?”

Not one to turn down an offer to spend more time with you, he goes to change and grab a few more beers. Faster than you imagined, he was back sporting a pair of navy blue trunks that showed off his toned legs.

“Now how are we gonna work this, doll?”

By the time you are finished rearranging your bodies, Bucky is seated in the pool with you tucked into his side and your head on his chest. There’s little room left and about half the original amount of water.

“I still don’t know how you did this but I’m glad it happened,” He chuckles out, clinking his bottle with yours. If this is how you can spend the rest of the summer then maybe the heat isn’t so bad.


End file.
